The Beauty Of The Rain
by Jaeh
Summary: Will or Jack? You have to choose, Elizabeth. Will. She’s about to marry Will. The love of her life… but is he, really, the love of her life? excerpt from this fic... Alternate AWE ending Sparrabeth. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy and Review, please! ON HIATUS
1. Unplanned Interruption

**Disclaimer: I really, really wish I own POTC and all the characters, but my favorite mouse already owns them.. sigh**

**Thanks to my AWEsome friend, _savvysparrowluv_, for helping me out on this story! And to _joanjoan_(someone from KMC... check out my profile to know what it is... ;) ) for giving me the idea!  
**

This is what _**I**_ want to happen instead of AWE's ending!

* * *

Will looked at Elizabeth, pausing slightly after defending himself. "Will you marry me?"  
"I don't think now is the best time!" Elizabeth answered.  
"Now may be the only time! I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?" Will insisted.  
Elizabeth didn't answer. "Barbossa!" Elizabeth shouted. Will hesitated. _What is Barbossa for?!_ "Marry us!" _Oh… For that…_  
"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa shouted back.Will. She's about to marry Will. The love of her life… but is he, really, the love of her li 

Jack looked back to the Pearl. _What is the whelp up to now? Wait. _He focused his eyes on his ship's deck, and saw Will, holding Lizzie on her arm. _I've got to know._

He looked at Davy. The Squid face advanced towards him on the mast. Jack glanced around, and took a few steps beck.  
"Sorry mate, I've got something more important to do." Jack jumped down, grabbed a rope and swung down beside Elizabeth, leaving Davy infuriated. He adjusted his hold on the chest.  
"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth turned around. "Jack!" She stared at him, a bit surprised. Elizabeth was basking in her moment... _I'm going to get married!_

But there was still him. Captain Jack Sparrow.

The Captain, who, from the very beginning, attracted her. Who taught her what real freedom could be. The wind in your face, the sea everywhere you turn, and a ship underneath your feet. Real freedom. _Maybe the only way to achieve real freedom is with him._ She shook her head, trying to shake the small voice off her thoughts. She was about to do the decent thing: marry her fiancé, Will._Real freedom… with me._ The voice repeated. Wait, that wasn't the small voice anymore, it was Jack's.

_Maybe I do love him._ _Do I?_ She stood there, stunned. Where is all this coming from?

Conflict built up in her mind. _Will or Jack?_ _You have to choose, Elizabeth._fe? She told Will that she didn't love Jack. Now, there's a thought… But does she really not love Jack? Confusion. What? What is it really? _I don't know. I don't know anything anymore._  
She mulled over the thoughts that immobilized her, forgetting for a moment that they were in a battle between life and death itself.

"Lizzie?" Jack whispered, a hint of concern evident in his voice. _What's happening?_ His 'tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature', apparently, was lost somewhere deep in his cluttered mind. _If my eyes didn't deceive me, they were shouting to Barbossa. Were they trying to get themselves married? _

Married. Where did that come from? Surely, there could be other reasons.

But he couldn't pretend it wasn't a possibility. _But they can't get married. No. Elizabeth… She… I… love… her._

Not here, not now. They are not getting married, not if _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow has anything to say about it.

Will looked at Elizabeth, and paused. He stared at Elizabeth, her mouth slightly agape and her forehead wrinkled, concentrating on the question in her mind. _What is it?_ He wanted to ask her. But he perfectly knew what it was. Jack… _Are you… are you trying to choose between us?_ He wanted to ask her. He wanted to shake her out of it. He wanted to take her, away, away from all this, and marry her. And live peacefully. Only him and Elizabeth._ But… Jack. Elizabeth, do you love Jack? _ Will was unable to speak, unable to breathe, unable to do anything. He stood there, frozen like his fiancée, mulling over his thoughts. Soon to be married. But will he be married today, at all? He shook himself out of it. He wouldn't let this question be the death of him, or Elizabeth. _No… not now._

Elizabeth looked at Will, then at Jack. This is not the time to choose between the men you love. She caught herself. Men? Who… who would she chose? A shout from Will jolted her back to reality.  
"Elizabeth! Look out!"  
Elizabeth spun, and caught a soldier lunging at her. She ducked and stabbed him in the gut. She turned around again, and saw Davy behind Jack, ready to attack. "Jack! Behind you!"

Jack swung around, the chest swinging just before him. Something stopped it, and Jack tried to pull it down back to his side. Jack tugged forcefully. It won't budge. He looked up to check in which it was caught on and-  
"Jack Sparrow." Davy said, shaking his head. "Again you've eluded your death. But if you don't hand the chest over…" He held the handle of the chest with his giant crab claw.  
A look of shock and fear flashed on Jack's face. He blinked, and got himself back to his usual self and tried to pull the chest back to himself with all his might.  
As they played a little game of tug 'o' war with the chest, Jack kept glancing at the Flying Dutchman, as if trying to recall something… Right! The key! It's on the Flying Dutchman! Without the key, the chest would be useless, and he would never get to the heart.  
"Will! The key!" Jack indicated with a nod of his head that it was on the Flying Dutchman. Will nodded, and swung over to the other ship. Jack turned back to the chest. With one last forceful tug, he managed to get it back from Davy.

Davy sneered at him. He turned slightly to his side, and saw Will swinging back to the Dutchman. It registered: Turner's trying to get the key! Davy sauntered over to his ship…

* * *

**Testing the grounds, please review if you like it(or don't like it... just don't flame me if you don't.. xD)... thanks!**

**  
**


	2. AN

A/N: Sorry guys, but this story is currently on hold. Either that, or it would soon be terminated… I'll be posting something else soon enough, a Sparrabeth fic too… another plot though. Something's up, and I've changed my views about Sparrabeth… just, trust me n this, you'd like the other fic I'll be posting better.

Well, um, wait for it, I guess… I'll be posting soon!

-Jaeh x)


End file.
